


Запах беды

by Quisty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку 2.33 с сообщества ONCE fest: "Руби / Август. Лизнуть в шею".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запах беды

Руби преследуют запахи.  
Иногда - где-то на грани сознания, словно отголоски давно позабытого детского сна. Иногда - едва не сбивая с ног, оглушая. Особенно это чувствуется, конечно, в _эти_ дни, но и в _те_ \- тоже, а когда те и эти совпадают, и на сонное скучное небо над Сторибруком выкатывается полная луна, Руби начинает мечтать о респираторе. Еда кажется безвкусным картоном, в ушах шумит, органы чувств не справляются с избытком информации. Все слишком ярко, слишком резко, просто - слишком.  
От Бабушки пахнет сдобой, и корицей, и еще, почему-то, теплым смолистым дымком, иногда - сожалением. Щека Мэри-Маргарет хранит чужое тепло и аромат мужского одеколона, и Руби прекрасно знает, кому он принадлежит. Эмма пахнет ужасно вкусно: кожей, и лавандой, и домом, и кремом для рук, и еще чем-то таким незнакомым и опасным, от чего кружится голова и становится легко. Мистер Голд, ростовщик, пахнет пылью и воском, и странным, душным, цветочно-медовым ароматом, впрочем, Руби не испытывает желания понюхать и разобраться. За Эшли следует запах детских присыпок и тайком выкуренной сигареты. От Лероя и в лучшие дни несет так, что его приходится обходить по широкой дуге. И только Приезжий не пахнет никак.  
Руби три раза проходит мимо его столика, прежде чем окончательно убедиться. Словно слепое пятно посреди яркой, многоцветной картинки: даже зажмурившись, Руби может определить местонахождением всех посетителей кафе. Всех, кроме него.  
\- Руби, два буррито для мистера Хопмана, - кричит бабушка. - Не спи на ходу, девочка, время идет!  
Время? Ах, да, время. За все то время, сколько она себя помнит, с ней не случалось такого. Запахи есть у всех, особенные и не очень, несвежая рубашка или едва уловимый отзвук кондиционера для белья, слишком много соуса чили или синтетический аромат жевательной резинки, пот, лекарства, еда, косметика, алкоголь - все они накладываются друг на друга, сплетаются в историю, которую, будь у Руби побольше таланта и терпения, она наверняка бы могла прочитать.  
Приезжий стерилен. Он даже пластиком не пахнет, как манекены в торговом центре. И, конечно, это только подстегивает ее неуемное любопытство.   
Она ставит на столик перед ним тарелку с сэндвичами и улыбается самой обаятельной своей улыбкой.  
\- Не пригласите девушку пропустить пару коктейлей вечером?  
Бабушка за прилавком недовольно морщится, глядя ей в спину.

Через полчаса непринужденного флирта в баре Руби знает, что Приезжего зовут Август, что он пишет книги и приехал в Сторибрук работать (тут она, не сдержавшись, фыркает в кулак - на ее взгляд, родной город мало подходит для увековечивания в каком-нибудь романе). Еще она знает, что у него честные-пречестные глаза и хитрющая улыбка, и что он, в отличие от местных парней, безо всякого стеснения пялится на ее ноги.  
А еще ей нестерпимо хочется его лизнуть. Укусить. Попробовать на зуб, если уж чутье отказывает. Посмотреть, что за человек прячется внутри плотной, глухой одежды, за частоколом из двусмысленных шуток и невинных колкостей.  
Руби очень медленно сводит колени вместе, словно вдруг вспомнив о скромности, складывает руки перед собой, как прилежная ученица. По позвоночнику прокатывается сладкая дрожь предвкушения.  
\- А ты бы взял меня, - паузу заполняет трепыхание ресниц, - с собой путешествовать?  
Август смотрит насмешливо и слишком прямо, Руби не привыкла к таким взглядам. Она легко краснеет и слишком легко сдается, когда он предлагает выйти подышать свежим воздухом.

Переулок пуст и полнится запахом беды. У Августа губы на вкус - тоже никакие, стерильное, невинное удовольствие, которое можно себе позволить. Руби целует, как будто не может надышаться, глубже, сильнее. Ей кажется, что с каждым вздохом она покидает Сторибрук, с каждым касанием губ и рук становится чуть ближе к тем волшебным неведомым странам, про которые он рассказывал ей. Луна холодно и равнодушно подмигивает с неба, когда она прикусывает кожу на шее, чувствуя - и не чувствуя соленый привкус пота, тепло кожи, терпкий запах одеколона. Она знает, как должно быть - и все же не верит своим чувствам. Не верит ему. Ни на грош.  
Даже когда расстегивает кожаную куртку и рубашку, добираясь до теплого и живого.  
Даже когда его руки бесцеремонно лезут ей под юбку, трогают, ласкают прямо через ткань трусиков, и от того, что он даже не потрудился снять перчатки, выходит почему-то на порядок интимнее и острее.  
Она стонет ему в рот, рефлекторно сжимает бедра, ей не терпится настолько, что, позабыв про все на свете, она сама дергает его за ремень, потому что только так можно узнать точно. Убедиться, что он настоящий, проверить - и поверить.  
Приезжий ускользает из-под ее рук, несильно толкает к стене, опускается на колени, задирает ей юбку - благо, там не особо есть чего задирать - и прижимается губами к лобку. Трогает языком и без того уже влажную ткань, у Руби подкашиваются ноги, но он кладет ладони ей на бедра, удерживая, поддерживая, поглаживая большими пальцами нежную кожу на внутренней стороне.  
Трусики он стягивает вниз, прихватив резинку зубами, так не бывает, думает Руби, это похоже на дешевое порно, ночь, переулок, луна над головой, холодная шершавая стена, которую она чувствует лопатками, и охрененный мужик, стоящий на коленях перед официанткой из закусочной. Это все неправда, думает она, и едва не смеется, щетина колется и щекочет, а потом у нее просто перехватывает дыхание, потому что не может, не должен он одним только языком...  
Август лижет еще раз, и под пальцами Руби крошится штукатурка, она и сама не заметила, как вцепилась в стену, как бесстыдно раздвинула колени, позволяя ему, требуя, умоляя - еще. Сильнее. Глубже. Лаская каждую складочку, проникая языком так невозможно глубоко, что она едва не вскрикивает, чувствуя приближающую судорогу, а он вбирает в рот нежную плоть, дотрагивается, вылизывает, целует, легонько дует и снова касается языком.  
Ей кажется, проходит пара столетий - или сотые доли секунды, пока она кончает, в голос выстанывая что-то бессвязное, проваливаясь в ватную жаркую темноту, едва не падая, ломая ногти о строительный раствор - но Август ловит ее в объятия, поднимаясь на ноги, и целует - настойчиво и глубоко.  
Она чувствует вкус.  
Свой собственный - пряный, насыщенный, возбуждение, страх, упрямство и снова возбуждение, и привкус растерянности - ну вот. И кому и что ты этим доказала?  
Август отстраняется и улыбается - одними губами.   
Руби не знает, как сможет теперь смотреть на эти губы.  
\- Не знаю, как у вас тут заведено в Сторибруке, - говорит он чуть хрипловато, тщательно артикулируя. - Но это определенно был счастливый конец.


End file.
